Back to the Future IV: Back to Transforming
by VHAL9000
Summary: *takes place after Back to the future III The Doc is back again! And this time he takes Marty back to the future: way, way back! Not the year 2015, but the year 2058! And also Marty and Doc are not in Hill Valley anymore... they're in the Downtown city of Detroit. Will Marty and Doc encoutner enemies, or will they just make some friends?


Back to the Future IV: Back to Transforming

**Chapter 1: A new beginning **

_October 27, 1986_

An 18 year old Marty Mcfly stood on his family's porch playing his red guitar. Recently, he had received a lot of record deals due to his increasing music talent, which impacted the way he made money as a living. He didn't have a job officially, but he did make more than what Biff Tannen made in a month. And better yet, he did not have to ask his parents for an allowance. This was great!

And then Marty thought about Principal Strickland. He thought about what he said to him in the past, about no Mcfly amounting to anything. Well his father was a successful writer, so right away Strickland was dead wrong. Marty had the feeling that he wanted to march to his high school, and up to that principal's office. He wanted to rub his success in Strickland's nose. But time traveling changed Strickland's opinion of him, although he still considered him as a slacker, once and a while.

Time Travel. Those words made Marty think about his good friend, Doctor Emmett Brown. 4 times he has traveled in the DeLorean, to go through 4 time periods, 1985A, 1955, and 1855, and 2015. But some of time periods he had to travel in order to fix the mistakes he made before. For example, in 2015, although he cleared his family's name, (Back to the future 2: Marty impersonated his son, and does not join Griff's gang, therefore Marty Mcfly junior does not go to jail as he was suppose to. Instead, Griff and his gang get sent to prison with a swift trial to boot.) he did leave an older Biff to steal the Gray's sports almanac , and take off with the DeLeorean. This gave Biff the chance to alter time in his favor, give advice to his 1955 self (without destroying the space time continuum), and to an extent, make himself the richest man in the world, resulting in an alternate 1985 timeline. In this nightmare, not only was Biff rich, but he shot and murdered Marty's father, George Mcfly, but also married the love of his live, Lorraine Banes Mcfly, who was in reality Mary's mother. But that nightmare was over, as Marty was able to fix his mistakes and move on, with some help from the doc.

Speaking of the Doc, Marty started to wonder where he was. He said last time, he wasn't going to the future, so.. Was he in the past? Marty had no clue what the answer was, but it did give him some time to think. But his thinking was interrupted when the sound of lighting hit his ears. He immediately looked in the direction of the sound and saw a DeLeorean parked near his house.

The futuristic time car opened its door, and out popped the Doc. Once, he saw Marty, he immediately rushed towards him panting in breath.

"Hey, Doc. Long time no see.." Marty greeted.

"No time for that, Marty. You.. Got to come back with me.." Doc replied

"Where?" Marty asked

"To the future.."

"But we already went there, remember?" Marty stated, as he got up from his chair, following the doc who went back to the car, piling the Mr, Fusion tank with all the known garbage he can find.

"I need fuel.." He said.

"Doc, please explain to me what's going on.." Marty pleaded.

"I will in a just a while, Marty.. " Doc said. "Just get in the car." Doc said.

Marty obeyed the doc, and got into the DeLeorean with Doc in the driver's seat. All systems were working inside the Deleorean, including the flux capacitor with its 3 side insignia showing in the back.

The DeLeorean within moments flew up, and inside Doc pressed button that indicated the date of the destination traveled:: September 12, 2058.

"You added the hover conversion again, didn't you doc?" Marty asked, as Doctor Brown grinned in response to his question. The Time machine once lifted in the air, reached 88 mph, and vanished,, leaving trails of fire in the sky.

**Chapter 2: A distant future**

September 12 2058

The DeLeorean returned again, this time, in the year 2058. The buildings were taller and the cars flew. Just as expected from the future. Suddenly, the DeLeorean landed safely on the ground in an alley, and Doc/Marty got off.

"Doc ,why are we here in the future? And why isn't this Hill Valley?" Marty asked.

"Marty, we are actually in Detroit of the year 2058…"

"2058!" Marty screamed. "That's 73 years from 1985! Why did you send us here?"

"Calm down, Marty." Doc said, as the 1985 singer began to calm down.

"We are here because of a dangerous event that will happen about precisely today, at 9:01 PM." Doc explained.

"What event are you talking about doc?"

"I'm trying to say that in this timeline, there a power source called the all-spark. It has the shape of a key, and but it is the most powerful thing in the universe so far." Doc explained.

"So what I do again Doc?" Marty asked.

"I want you do go and guard it. Don't let it out of your sight! The fate of the key determines the space time continuum, and if left in the wrong hands, who knows what could happen…" Doc said.

"You mean another Biff Tannen might use it, to somehow takeover the universe, and ruin everyone's lives?" Marty asked.

"Precisely!" Doc exclaimed. "But Biff won't be here in this timeline. Or the Tannen family for that matter."

"And where is this allspark key anyway?" Marty asked.

"The Allspark is possessed by a teenage girl named Sari Sumdac. She lives in a tall building called Sumdac Systems with her father. All you have to do is today, go to Sumdac Systems, and ask for her father. He will come down and meet you, and you tell him you are Sari's friends. After he has left, you go and make friends with her and do not let her out your sight, specifically the key." Doc explained.

"Oh, and by the way. You'll need some new clothes, to blend in.." Doc said, as he gave new futuristic attire to Marty, which fit him in exactly his size.

"Also, we will probably have communicate again, but this time through these headsets.." Doc said again as he gave a pair of futuristic headsets to Marty, who put them on right when he received them . "To communicate, press the green button, and if you want to end the convo, press the red button."

"Thanks, doc." Marty said as he began to left.

"And one more thing, Marty." Doc said. "Do not talk to anyone, do touch anything, don't do anything out of the ordinary. Anything you might do could disrupt the space time continuum and the rest of the future itself." Doc explained.

"Ok doc. You're the doc." Marty said.

"Excellent. Now go, Marty." Doc said, as Marty left for Sumdac Systems. "The fate of the universe rests on your hands.

**Chapter 3: Marty and Isaac Sumdac**

Before Marty left for the building, he had to know first where he was. He went to a local shop and asked the store clerk for directions.

"Uh excuse me, do you know where Sumdac Systems is?" Marty asked

"You're not from here, aren't you?" The store clerk responded. "Sumdac Systems is the tallest building of all the other buildings, and if you go straight up, you will find it."

"Uh, thanks." Marty said, as he left the store, and saw the tallest building. He walked towards it, with a bit of confusion of what was happening, or what was going to happen to him for that matter.

When Marty got to Sumdac systems, he was greeted by an automaton secretary.

"Hello Sir, how may I help you?" it asked.

"Yeah, I am looking for Sari's father?" Marty asked, and then the robot was silent

"Uh, I am looking for ?" Marty asked specifically, and then the bot began pressing buttons.

"Okay sir, I will page him right away." The bot replied, as it tried to contact Sari's father immediately, while Marty sat in a nearby seat. Robots these days! What a pain in the neck.

But in moments, Marty saw a short fat man with black hair and a white streak running through it. He was walking slowly, and Marty got up from his chair.

"Hello young man, what can I do for you?" Isaac Sumdac asked.

"Um, do you know where Sari is?" Marty asked.

"Yes I do." Isaac replied. "Are you one of her friends?"

"Yes." Marty lied. "I am one of her friends…"

"But I haven't you seen you before. Are you from another state?"

"Uh, yes. I am from Hill Valley, California. I talk to her frequently, through the telephone lines."

"You mean you don't have video chat?"

"No. Hill Valley does not have much technology unlike Detroit. We are far behind." Marty said.

"And what is your name, young man?" Isaac asked.

"Uh, Marty.. Calvin… Mcfly.." Marty stammered. "Calvin Marty Mcfly."

"Okay Calvin, Sari is sitting in her bedroom, upstairs. " Isaac Sumdac said, as he left Marty. "Try to not to disturb her."

"Okay.." Marty said, as he looked at the open door upstairs. This is heavy… Marty thought as he walked up the stairs, and opened the door even wider.

**Chapter 4: Meeting Sari **

When the door completely opened, Marty was surprises to see a clear organized room. Normally, when he went to Jeniffer Parker's house, he would see the color of room as pink, which was typical for girls during the 1980's. But this was different, and most of all, he saw a red haired girl with a key around her neck, listening to music in some device, that he had never seen.. a music player perhaps?

When the girl looked back at Marty, she took out her headphones, and looked at Marty.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Don't you remember me, Sari?" Marty asked. "I used to talk to you years back, through the telephone lines.."

"Uh, I never seen you before in my life.." Sari said honestly. "But if you want you can stay and chill with in my room.."

"Okay." Marty said, as he sat on Sari's bed next to her, still amazed at the size and organization of her room.

"What were you listening to?" Marty asked curiously.

"Oh, I was listening to one of Marty Mcfly's songs, Johnny B. Goode." Sari said gleefully. "Have you heard of him?"

Great Scott! Johnny B. Goode? Marty Mcfly famous in 2058? This was too good to be true for Marty, as he knew now that his fame still lingered in an even distant future.

"Can I hear it?" Marty asked, as Sari nodded, giving him an earplug. Marty took off his head set, and slipped the earplug in the ear. The sound of beautiful music and vocals entered his hearing, and he was amazed how talented he had become vocally and instrumentally.

"Well, I am related to Marty Mcfly in a way.." Marty lied.

"So your last name is Mcfly?" Sari asked curiously.

"Yes." The Mcfly responded. "My name is Calvin Martin Mcfly."

**Chapter 5: The talk**

"You said you were from Hill Valley, right?" Sari asked

"Yep, that's right." Marty replied. "And this is Detroit, right?"

"Yep, a busting city filled with robots.." Sari replied

"I can see that.." Marty muttered.

"So are you really related to Marty Mcfly, right?" Sari asked. "I mean your last names are both the same.."

"uh.. Yes. I am his grandson." Marty lied.

"Wow! It must be really cool becoming the grandchild of a great pop star!" Sari exclaimed.

"Yes, yes it is.." Marty replied..

"Um, Sari?" Marty asked.

"Yes, Calvin?" Sari asked.

"Can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure. It's on your left, when you leave the room.." Sari explained.

"Thanks." Marty said, as he went inside Sari's bathroom. He put the electronical headsets on, and spoke quietly into it.

"Doc.. Doc.. can you hear me?" Marty said.

"Yes, Marty. I can hear you.." The doc's voice replied. "Have you found Sari, and the key?"

"Yes, Doc. I did. She is wearing it around her neck.." Marty replied.

"Good keep any eye of them. Don't let them get away, Marty." Doc warned.

"Gotcha, Doc." Marty replied, as he got out of the restroom and back into Sari's room.

**Chapter 6: Accepting a dance proposal**

"So Calvin, I was wondering if you wanted to come with to this big dance, held in central Detroit tonight Would you like to come?" Sari asked blushing.

"Uh, Sure, Sari." Marty replied as he began to leave. "What time?"

"Well it is at 9:30 PM, so be here around 9:15 PM, just to be sure." Sari replied, and then she noticed Calvin leaving. "Where are you going?"

"I.. I am going to Doc.. my Uncle Emmett Brown.. I got some things to talk with him." Marty stammered,as he left the door open.

"Okay, but be back in time.." Sari said

Marty left Sumdac Systems, and went for the Doc who was still staying in the alley.

"Doc.. Doc.." Marty panted.

"Marty, why are you here?" Emmett asked. "I gave you explicit instructions to stay in Sumdac Systems…"

"I know Doc, but there is a dance tommorow, and Sari asked me to come. I think she has the hots for me.." Marty explained.

"You already have Jennifer, and besides like you said before, Marty, we don't belong here…" Doc stated.

"But I am famous here!" Marty protested

"Like I said before, Marty, it is better to not know about one's destiny, especially if it is a good one. Knowing our future ahead of time, forces us to take specific actions that we would later regret in life." Doc said.

"You're right, Doc." Marty said. "But what about Sari? I can't just call it off so soon?"

"Well, Marty. You got to do what you got to do." Doc concluded, as he placed a hand on Marty's shoulder. "And I got to do what I go to do."

Then, Marty started to go back to Sumdac System, and he was surprised of what he found. Sari was kept hostage by two men, one old and one young. The old man was short, and had a moustache, while the other one was tall and had purple hair. Both of them had evil grins on their faces.

"Well look at what we have here.." Masterson said, as Martin Mcfly remained shocked for some time..

**Chapter 7: Encounter with Powell and Masterson **

"You're Porter C. Powell, and Henry Masterson." Mary stated.

"So I see you know our names, young man." Powell said. "But who are you?"

"I'm… I'm Calvin.. Calvin Mcfly…" Marty replied.

"Well Mr. Mcfly, I'm sure you have no business coming here, and I suggest you leave before we have to call the authorities.." Powell said grinning, as bodyguards came to his aid.

"Yeah, you better watch it, N00b! You're in boiling waters now!" Masterson piped in.

"This business concerns me too… more than you know…" Marty said, backing up, and then he saw Powell holding the allspark key like it was a toy.

"How did you get that?" Marty asked.

"Oh you mean this?" Powell said holding the allspark key.

"In case you're wondering, we stole it from your 'girlfriend' over there." Masterson said as he pointed to Sari whose mouth was filled with cloth, and her clothes soaked with blood.

"You son of a-" Marty cursed, and then the guards took one step closer to where he was standing

"This is just business, son." Powell said.

"Oh yeah?" Marty asked. "Hey, what's that?" he asked the guards, and they instantly looked the other direction. Marty gave one swift punch, and the guards fell with a bang. Marty went to Powell and grabbed the all spark key, at the same time unmuzzling Sari. They both escaped Sumdac Towers.

When the guards awoken, Powell was furious beyond comprehension.

"GET THEM!" He shouted, as the guards ran out of Sumdac Systems to apprehend the duo.

Marty and Sari were running for their lives, as their lives soon be over if they stopped. But then Marty saw a hoverboard nearby and stole it. (Both of them got on to the hoverboard)The hoverboard accelerated, but the guards catched up as they had hoverboards of their own. Everything seemed bleak for the two, but suddenly, police cars blocked their way out. Out came, police officers and a fat blond man.

"Freeze! Everyone put their hands up!" Captain Fanzone screamed.

"I'm sorry officers, we didn't do anything!" Marty shouted as he put his hands up.

"Not you." Fanzone said, as he walked towards the guards and put hand cuffs on them.

But then, Powell's car arrived at the scene, and when he got out, he too was arrested and cuffed like his "security".

"Officers, what did I do?" Powell asked.

"Porter C Powell, you are under arrest for attempted hostility.." Fanzone replied.

"But you have no proof.." Powell retorted.

"By hell we do. We have in surveillance tapes as proof back at the office." Fanzone said. "Take them away, boys."

Then, the police officers escorted the three in a police car which left within seconds.

"So, what about our dance? It's probably over.." Sari said glumly.

"I don't think so..." Marty said, as he held the hoverboard in one hand. He threw it down, and put his feet on it. He then raised a hand to Sari.

"You coming?" He asked, and Sari nodded, placing her feet on the hoverboard just like Marty. The hoverboard took off, leaving no trail of smoke or flames.

Chapter: The dance

When Marty and Sari got out of the hoverboard, they were surprised to see the dance still going on even though more than one hour had passed since the chase had happened.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, that was the last song for the dance, tonight." The lead singer announced, which got the crowd disappointed.

"But don't worry; we have a little bit of surprise for you." The lead singer included. "We want one of you to come on stage, and play any song for all of us.. any volunteers..?"

The crowd was silent for a while, but then Marty raised his hand. "I'll play!" He said.

"Good job, sir. What is your name?" The singer asked, as Marty got up on stage.

"Calvin Mcfly." Marty replied.

"Ok, Calvin. What instrument do you want to play with?"

"A Guitar would be nice." Marty said, as the band gave him a spare red guitar.

Then, Marty took hold of the mike; with the guitar in one of his hands.

"Alright, this is.. uh.. this is an oldie.. you may have heard it, so just scream out loud if you like it.." Marty stammered. "Ok guys, play the beats, on my cue?" He asked the band, who nodded their heads, as they now knew what to do. The leader singer went to Marty to ask him a simple question: "

"Do you want to have the lead vocals in your song?"

"Yeah, lead vocals would be nice…" Marty replied, as he began to play the guitar.

Then within moments, Marty and the band were playing a familiar song.

"Deep down Louisiana close to New Orleans,  
Way back up in the woods among the evergreens...  
There stood a log cabin made of earth and wood,  
Where lived a country boy name of Johnny B. Goode...  
He never ever learned to read or write so well,  
But he could play the guitar like ringing a bell.

Go! Go! Go! Johnny Go! Go!

Go! Go! Go! Johnny Go! Go!..."

While Marty was singing, everyone else was dancing (including Sari) was shouting and at the same time dancing.

But towards the end, Marty overdid the song, silencing the crowd, and causing eyes to look at him.

"Um.. Guess I overdid it, huh? But I'm sure you guys will like it eventually." Marty said, as he got off from the podium.

"Calvin! That was great! How did you learn to play like Marty Mcfly?" Sari exclaimed.

"Let's say I got a couple of pointers from him." Marty replied, as Sari and him went back home to Sumdac Systems.

**Chapter 8: Future changed. **

When Marty went back to Sumdac Systems with Sari, he first gave the key back to Sari, and then he immediately had to go to the Doc to see how things were going.

"Sorry, Sari, I gotta to see my uncle.." He said to the young teenager, as he left.

When he got to the alley, he didn't see Doc or the DeLorean. But when he looked up he saw the futuristic car hovering 35 ft. above him in the sky.

"Doc!" Marty screamed, and the Deleorean started to land. Once it landed, the car opened, and out popped a smiling Doc.

"Marty, you'll never guess what happened!" Doc said.

"What just happened, Doc?" Marty asked.

"This." Doc said, as he showed the newspaper, which showed the words: September 12 2060: DETROIT DESTROYED?. Moments later, the words changed to September 12 2060: DETRIOT SAVED.

"Mission accomplished." Doc said, finally, and Marty took smiled at their success of altering time.

"That's great Doc!" He said. "But.." Then he looked at Sumdac towers.

"What is it, Marty?" The doc inquired.

"I dunno Doc. I kinda mess this Detriot, and most of all.. her.." Marty said sadly.

"Me too Marty. But We have to get back to our own time now. We are not needed in this time period, and besides you too will probably meet each other one day.." Doc said.

"You really think so, Doc?" Marty asked.

"100% positive." Doc said, as both of them got into the Deleorean, which flew in the sky, reaching 88 mph, and then disappeared in a flash of flames.

**Chapter 9: Remembrance **

When Sari woke up from a good night of sleep, she immediately ate breakfast, and went down to Downtown Detroit to check on Marty.

"CALVIN? CALVIN? YOU THERE?" She shouted, as she was looking from building to building trying to find her friend. But no avail, her friend "Calvin" Mcfly was nowhere to be found. Finally, she gave up searching and headed back home.

When she got there, her father greeted her.

"Hello, Sari. Did you find Calvin yet?"

"No, dad. I checked every inch of Downtown Detriot. He is nowhere to be found." Sari said disappointingly.

"Maybe this letter might help.." Her father said, as he gave Sari, the written piece of paper.

Sari held the paper in her hands and read it out loud.

"Dear Sari,

Thanks for making my stay at Detroit worthwhile. I really had a lot of fun especially with you. But I am terribly sorry that my stay could not have been long as I wished. You may have thought that I have moved away, to some state, or country, and that you might see me again. Well, I'm afraid you are wrong. I am actually a time traveler, and I go in a flying DeLorean trying to fix major mistakes that happened in the past, or in the late future. I know it may sound strange to you, but it is true.. all of it. Anyway, I came to say goodbye, and I hope we both meet again in future…

Sincerely,

Calvin "Martin" Mcfly.

PS_: I am the real Marty George Mcfly_…. "

Once Sari finished reading the letter, her eyes bulged, as she read the phrase "_I am the real Marty Mcfly._"

So he was real after all! No wonder he could play the guitar so well…

Then, Sari smiled. She went downstairs to ask her dad something.

"Hey Dad, can you invent a time machine…?"

**Chapter 10: Back home.**

The DeLeorean arrived in present day Hill Valley, of year 1986. Everything was back to normal, as it should be. Fall already started, and the tree's leaves turned a bright orange. Marty got out from the Deleorean, and smiled as the doc, and the doc in response winked. Then the doors of the Deleorean closed, and then it hovered back up. Within minutes, the car flew in the sky, reaching 88 mph, and then disappearing in a flash of flames.

Marty looked back unsurprisingly at the Deleorean's disappeace. The Doc knew always how to make a good entrance, if not a better exit. Then, Marty went to his Garage where he saw Biff Tannen cleaning his black truck. He touched it, feeling the coat of wax, Biff put on it. Then, Marty's touch brought's Biff's attention while he was putting the coat of wax on the car.

"Hey, watch it, Butthead! I was cleaning that!" Biff shouted.

"Watch it, Biff!" Marty retorted

"Oh hey, Marty. Sorry for shouting at you. Didn't recognize you there…" Biff said.

"What are you doing?" Marty asked.

"Putting the last coat, on the car. Probably will be done in the next week.." Biff said. "I really like your clothes, going futuristic?"

"Yeah.. thanks, Biff…" Marty said, as he got out of the garage, but at the same time, his family got out of the house.

"I told you, again, Linda. I am going to be late for this appointment. It means a lot to me.." Dave Mcfly, Marty's brother complained to his elder sister, Linda.

"I know, Dave. But I just needed to check the house one more time…" Linda replied.

"Lorraine, can you help me find my glasses?" George, Marty's father asked.

"It's in your pocket, dear." Lorraine Mcfly, Marty's mother replied.

"Oh my god, you guys are alright!" Marty shouted, grabbing his family's attention.

"Honey, are you alright?" Marty mother asked. "And weren't you going to Jennifer's this afternoon?"

"You're going to Jennifer's wearing that?" Linda glared, as she noticed Marty's future clothes.

"Ha! Marty! Gone to a futuristic party?" Dave joked, and within minutes, the Mcfly family was gone.

Gotta go see Jennifer. Marty said to himself, but before he could leave, the sound of thunder struck his ear. He immediately ran to the front of his driveway hoping to see the source of the sound.

"Doc?" He asked, but the Deleorean was no where to be found. But in its place stood a orange futuristic car hovering in the air. Then, the car landed in the driveway, and out came a familiar redheaded girl.

"Marty! Marty! I need your help!" Sari exclaimed, as she dashed towards Marty.

"What is it, Sari?" Marty asked.

"You need to come with me!" Sari exclaimed.

"To the future?"

"Yes!" Sari said. "This is urgent!"

Then, Marty took a step back. He rubbed his temple, as a form of therapy to clear his mind of the confusion he was feeling now at the moment.

"This is heavy".. Marty muttered under his breath. Can he just have one normal day without the danger of time traveling?

To be continued….


End file.
